Vorian Wyl
Ser Vorian was born in 375 AC, he is the eldest child to the ruling Lord of Wyl, Walter Wyl. Appearance and Character Ser Vorian is 6´1", he wears his black hair long and a goatee which he keeps trimmed. He is of an athletic built. People tends to describe him as violent, dashing and cavalier; he is a loving brother especially with his sister Dyanne with whom he shares an ''innocent and playfull ''relation. History From a young age the was train to become a lord and as such he was taught riding, arithmetic, literature and especially the art of war due to House Wyl position as guardians of the Boneway, he was also taught the necesary skills to wield different kinds of weapons daggers, swords, clubs, maces but especiall the spear (Polearms). At the age of 8 he heard the stories of essosi poisons and how effective they were which made him curious, so he started asking Wyl's maester on the matter; after years of reading on his own at age of 13 Maester Nymor finally agreed to teach him on the topic; then at the age of 15 after two years learning on posions he decided to visit Lys, he wanted to know all he could on Essosi poisons there he met an alchemist of Lys named Garigus who taught him on the matter (Alchemy). Once at Lys his training became more "practical" he learnd how to coat his blades with different poisons, how disguise a poison's smell and taste once applied to a certain drink and such; while at Lys he also met merchants from the Summer Isles who taught him on the exotic plants from such regions and how to use them (as remedies and for recreational use), like the leaves of the Talking Trees which can be used for relaxation and to reduce pain cause by any kind of injury when drunk (as a tea) or applied to a specific area. At the age of 17 he got into duel at Lys, at that time he knew what his poison coated blades could do, he saw his opponent on the floor writhing in pain after a couple of small wounds; once he saw the blood coming out from his ears and eyes he knew what he was capable of. After that event there was no way back for Vorian, he and couple of men he had met at Dorne were hired several times to poison a specific person in exchange for gold; among those men was Malthar a warrior from the Summer Isles who had escaped from his master and who taught him how to use the spear in the way Summer Islanders do, under the condition he brough him to Westeros to escape his master. He returned to Westeros at the age of 20 (395 AC) after he got news of the "Sand King" rebellion in which his father took part in support of House Martell, bringing with him ingredients necessary for preparing most poisons. Vorian's relation to his family was special, his parents Lord Walter Wyl and lady Ashara Dayne of High Hermitage were focused more on their army than their children, his sister Dyanna Wyl (18) was especially close to him the 2 had slept a couple of times in secret, his brother Samwell tends to look up to Vorian and is known for enjoying the "company" of both males and females; and Tristane (21) is a troubled child of sadistic tendencies who enjoys torturing the prisoners of Wyl. Timeline 375 AC: Vorian is born. 383 AC: He hears the stories of the alchemist's guild. 388 AC: He starts studying on poisons. 390 AC: He travels to Essos (months before the 3rd Targaryen Rebellion). He meets Boagrius. He starts learning from Garigus. 392 AC: He kills a man with a Poison coated blade. He meets Malthar 393 AC: Vorian, Malthar and Boagrius begin assasinating people for gold at Lys 395 AC: Vorian returns to Westeros. Category:House Wyl Category:Dornish